microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Dradelia
.: Start :. SOCIALIST REPUBLIC OF DRADELIA We, the citizens of Dradelia, in order to establish a state governed under the principles of justice and socialism and ensure a heritage of liberty and equality for ourselves and our posterity, do hereby enact the CONSTITUTION OF DRADELIA I. INTRODUCTORY Provisions Article 1 The name of the State shall be Dradelia and the form of government thereof shall be a Socialist Democratic Republic. All power shall be inherent in, and derive from, the citizens of the State and may not be exercised without their consent. Article 2 The State and People of Dradelia hereby formally enshrine Socialism as our doctrine and philosophy. Our State pledges to assist oppressed and exploitated peoples everywhere and we realise the goal of world harmony and Socialism Article 2 The territory of the State shall be inseparable and unalienable and its borders may not be altered without the consent of the General Assembly. The State shall not lay claim to any territory or property subject to the jurisdiction of a friendly foreign state. The territory of Dradelia shall exist only on land owned by the government, Article 3 The Coat of Arms of the Socialist Republic of Dradelia shall be as of below: Article 4 The flag of the State shall be a rectangular vertical tricoluor of dark red, blue and white, Article 5 The official languages of the State are English and Dradelian. English shall serve as the primary language for communication between the government. Dradelian shall serve as cultural languages, all national sybmols which include mottos shall be in Dradelian. II. Civil Rights Article 6 Everyone shall be equal in the eyes of the law and enjoy equal protection. No person shall be deprived of their rights, or discriminated, because of their age, sex, colour, language, nationality, religion, belief or any other personal feature. Article 7 Everyone shall be entitled to freely speak and write, express their religion and adhere to their national heritage as long as they do not violate the rights of others, insult their dignity or damage their property. Article 8 Everyone shall enjoy the safety of their life and property. No person may be subject to torture, slavery, forced labour or any other cruel or inhuman treatment. Nobody may be deprived of their property without a fair compensation. Article 9 Everyone shall enjoy the privacy of their life, property and means of communication. No involuntary search or seizure may ever take place without a warrant, which shall be issued by either the General Assembly, Socialist Party, or the Chairman only upon probable cause that a crime is or was present. Article 10 Every person shall enjoy the freedom of movement, residence and peaceful assembly. Everybody shall be entitled to associate for all purposes which are not punishable by law and enjoy the right to address petitions to the President. Article 11 Everyone shall enjoy the right to obtain the citizenship of the State. Citizenship shall be granted by either the General Assembly or the President and may be involuntarily taken away for various reasons stated in the citizenship act. III. Passage of Laws Article 12 New laws shall be enacted, and those in force amended and repealed by the General Assemly. Article 13 Every citizen shall enjoy the right to request a referendum from the President and vote thereon. Every voter shall be entitled to cast a single vote. These referendum's are legally binding, although they require approval from the Socialist Party. Article 14 The President shall schedule the referendums requested by the citizens. The President may schedule one on his own, but may vote only in order to break a tie. Article 15 The President shall promulgate the laws passed by the Parliament. The President may not refuse to promulgate a law because he did not vote therefor. IV. General assembly Article 16 The General Assembly shall be a governing body convened from time to time in order to elect the President and set the policies of the State. All citizens shall enjoy the right to attend the sessions of the Congress. Article 17 The President shall continue his term until the People of Dradelia calls for an election. The candidate receiving the most number of votes shall become President. In the case of a tie, new ballots shall be held for the candidates receiving an equal number of votes until one of them is elected. Every citizen over the age of 12, who's been a citizen for over 1 months shall be eligible to serve as President. Article 18 The President shall convene the Congress, preside over its sessions and take care that the decisions thereof are faithfully executed. No decision may be adopted unless it has received the consent of the majority of the attendees. Article 19 The President shall, with the advice and consent of the Congress, ratify international treaties, recognise and appoint ambassadors to foreign states and determine the duties and tenure of other public servants. He shall, also, confer medals and rewards. Article 20 Every citizen shall be entitled to impeach the President to the People if he is feared to have breached the Constitution or the law in the performance of his duties. If the Congress finds him guilty, he shall be dismissed from office. Article 21 If the President is ill or otherwise absent, the Vice President shall act on his behalf until he returns to office. When the President is dismissed from office, or has resigned,New elections called and the winner until the end of the term. V. Redress of Grievances Article 22 The Minister of Justice shall appoint a certain number of judges who shall hear the trials brought for the redress of grievances arising out of the breaches of the laws of the State. Article 23 Every person shall be entitled to appeal any damage, infringement of their rights and other breaches of law to (the judge?). Every crime victim shall enjoy the right to an effective remedy appropriate to the suffered injustice. Article 24 Nobody shall answer for any activity which is not a breach of law nor be subject to a punishment not prescribed by law. Nobody shall answer for any activity committed in self-defence nor be subject to the death penalty as punishment. Article 25 All persons accused of a crime shall be entitled to be confronted with the case against them at a fair and public trial without undue delay. They shall be given a fair chance to defend themselves without having to say, do or confess to anything. They shall be presumed innocent until proven guilty beyond reasonable doubt. Article 26 The judge shall be independent during the course of a trial and bound only by the Constitution, the laws of the State and his conscience. No pressure or other influence may be made neither on his verdicts nor on the trial as a whole. Article 27 The judge shall render his verdicts in the name of the people. All verdicts shall be binding from the day they are rendered and may not be appealed or overturned. Article 28 The State state shall not possess the power to execute criminals as a form of punishment. VI. Principles of Constitutionality Article 29 The Constitution shall be the supreme law of the State. All laws enacted and policies set by the citizens shall be in accordance with the Constitution. Nobody may be above the Constitution or the laws of the State. Article 30 The President shall render the correct interpretation of the Constitution and coordinate the policies of the State with the provisions thereof. He shall declare a law void if it is not in accordance with the Constitution. Article 31 The President shall exercise his duties conscientiously and impartially. The President shall regularly inform the State Congress about the overall conditions within the State and recommend the consideration of necessary measures. Article 32 The laws of the State shall be published and come into force on the day on which they are promulgated by the President. The law may not prescribe any measure which may not be accomplished or have retroactive effect. Article 33 No taxes shall be levied, nor any money thereby collected spent, except in a manner provided by law. Furthermore, no war may be fought, nor an army assembled, nor may the State enter into an association, without the consent of the State Congress. VII. Concluding Provisions Article 34 Only the Parliament shall have right to amend the Constitution. If at least two thirds of (the citizens?) voted in favour of the proposal, the Constitution shall thereby be amended. Article 35 The Constitution shall become effective on the day it is enacted on a referendum by the votes of the majority of the citizens and may not be suspend Category:Constitutions Category:Documents Category:Dradelian Documents